


Drunk

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia throws a party. Stiles drinks too much. Derek ends up keeping an eye on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - drunk

It was Lydia’s idea to throw the party. She wanted to show everyone that she still threw the best parties in Beacon Hills. She didn’t say it out loud, but she was nervous about throwing the party. Lydia didn’t want the party to be a complete disaster, like everything else seemed to turn into in Beacon Hills. So the whole pack decided to be there for moral support.

The party was definitely one of Lydia’s greatest hits. A large crowd, great music, lots of booze, and _no_ supernatural disturbances.

Derek hadn’t planned on staying too long, but as always Lydia Martin was full of surprises.

“Scott told me all about how you guys can’t get drunk,” Lydia said after cornering Derek. “And with some help from Erica and Boyd, I came up with a solution.”

“A solution?” Derek repeated. He was wondering how much Lydia had drunk already.

“Quite literally.” Lydia held up the glass she had in her hand so Derek could see. There was a clear liquid in it. Derek took the glass from her and sniffed it. His face scrunched up in disgust and Lydia laughed. “We’re still refining the distilling process, it’s not top shelf stuff, but it should get you drunk.”

Derek tipped the glass and examined the alcohol. “Boyd and Erica helped you with this?”

“Did you know Boyd is _really_ good at chemistry?” Lydia asked with a sly smile. “And Erica was enthusiastic about being our guinea pig if it meant she could get drunk.”

“They’re all drinking it?” Derek asked. He peered around the room behind Lydia and spotted Isaac, Jackson and Scott with glasses like the one he was holding. He couldn’t see Boyd and Erica.

“It’s definitely werewolves only,” Lydia said. “And we only have enough for one glass each. If this works well we’ll see about making more.”

Derek took a small sip and cringed as the liquid burned his throat. Lydia gave him a sympathetic smile.

“You’re the only one who hasn’t been at least tipsy before,” Lydia said. “The others, they all had alcohol before they were turned, so they know what to expect. So take it slow, okay?” She patted Derek on the arm and walked away, her heels clicking on the floor.

Derek held onto the glass but he didn’t drink anymore of the alcohol yet. He didn’t like the taste that it left in his mouth.

For a while Derek flitted around the party, joining in on the conversations various pack members were having. Although he had little to add to some of the conversations in question, and found himself moving on after a few moments. As much as he cared about the pack he could only listen to eighteen year olds complain about their teachers while drunk for so long.

As the night dragged on people were getting more and more intoxicated. None of the werewolves were as drunk as some of the human party guests, but Derek could tell that they were a little unsteady on their feet; their reflexes weren’t as sharp. Derek’s glass was still full. He didn’t really want to have his senses dulled.

Derek was talking with Allison, Isaac and Boyd when Scott came up and joined them.

“How’s he doing?” Allison asked Scott.

“Still throwing up,” Scott said. “But I don’t think he’s going to pass out or anything. I’ll organise to get him home in a little bit.”

“Who’s throwing up?” Derek asked.

“Stilinski,” Jackson answered. He walked up to join the group after obviously hearing what Scott had said. “He can’t hold his booze.”

“Shut up, Jackson,” Scott and Isaac said at the same time.

“Where is he?” Derek asked, ignoring Jackson.

“In the upstairs bathroom,” Scott said.

“I’m going to go check on him,” Derek said.

“He’s okay,” Scott assured Derek.

Derek shrugged. “I’m going to go check any way.”

Derek was certain that people had snuck upstairs and into the bedrooms, but the second floor of the house was a lot quieter than the ground floor.

Stiles was on the floor or the bathroom, hugging the toilet bowl, his face resting on the side.

“You okay?” Derek asked.

Stiles groaned. “No.”

“Do you need anything?”

Before Stiles could answer he was retching into the toilet again. Stiles coughed and spat out the taste of bile in his mouth.

“No.” Stiles voice was rough and he had his eyes squeezed shut.

Derek looked at the glass that was still in his hand. He poured the liquid down the sink, then sat the empty glass on the edge of the vanity.

“You should go back to the party,” Stiles said. “I’ll be okay.”

“Parties aren’t really my thing.” Derek picked his glass back up and rinsed it out, making sure to get rid of all the alcohol. Then he filled it up with cold water. “Here.” He held the water out to Stiles.

Stiles opened his eyes and took the glass from Derek, his hand shaking slightly. “Thanks.”

Derek sat down with his back against the cupboard under the sink. Stiles pushed himself away from the toilet and slumped against the side of the bath that was next to the toilet.

“You should like parties,” Stiles said.

“Why?”

“You be _so_ good at parties.” Stiles closed his eyes again.

Derek chuckled. “Why?” he asked again.

“‘Cause you’re all… _that_.” Stiles waved his hand in Derek’s direction. “If you just _smiled_ you could have everyone…” Stiles trailed off shaking his head.

“You are so drunk,” Derek said.

Stiles opened his eyes. “True,” he said. “I’m wasted.” Stiles laughed and shook his head again. “But you’re so pretty.”

“Pretty,” Derek repeated, trying – and failing – to keep a straight face.

“That.” Stiles pointed at Derek. “That’s what you need to do. _Smile_. You could dazzle people more than Lydia.” Stiles’ eyes went wide. “Please don’t tell her I said that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her,” Derek said.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. “Are you finished in there?” A woman called through the door.

“Hang on!” Derek called back, then turned to Stiles. “Are you going to throw up again?”

Stiles shook his head. “I think I’m good.”

Derek stood up. He took the glass of water from Stiles and set it down on the vanity. Then Derek helped Stiles to his feet. The younger man swayed and was unsteady on his feet, so Derek tucked himself under Stiles’ arm and held him up.

Scott saw Derek helping Stiles down the stairs and walked over to meet them at the base of the stairs.

“He okay?” Scott asked Derek, nodding at Stiles.

“He’s fine,” Derek said. “He’s just really drunk. I think I’ll take him home so he can sleep it off.”

“I can take him?” Scott offered.

“Did you drink Lydia’s werewolf vodka?” Derek asked.

Scott nodded. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t,” Derek said. “So I’ll take him.” Even if Scott didn’t look drunk Derek wasn’t going to risk letting him drive.

“Scott.” Stiles lurched forward and put his hand on Scott’s chest. “Dude, did you hear that? _Derek’s_ taking me home.” Stiles laughed. “It’s like a dream.”

Scott laughed and shook his head. “He is so going to regret this in the morning,” he said to Derek.

“Only if he remembers,” Derek shrugged.

“Get him home safe, okay?”

“Of course,” Derek said.

Stiles was quiet as he sat in the passenger seat of Derek’s car. Derek had been expecting drunk rambling from the teenager, but Stiles sat quietly, just staring out the window.

There was no car in the driveway and all the lights were off when they pulled up to the Stilinski household. Derek realised the sheriff must have been on duty.

“Do you have your keys?” Derek asked. He probably should have checked that before leaving Lydia’s.

Stiles leaned back in his seat and dug in his jeans pocket. “Sure do!” He produced the keys from his pocket and dangled them in Derek’s face. Derek took the keys from him.

Derek helped Stiles into the house and up the stairs into his room. Once they were in his room Derek deposited Stiles onto the bed. Stiles kicked his shoes off, and set about undressing himself. However he only got as far as pulling his shirt off before he collapsed back onto the bed.

Derek spotted a plastic bin next to Stiles’ desk. It was empty except for a few pieces of screwed up paper. Derek took out the paper then set the bin down next to Stiles’ bed in case Stiles need to throw up again.

With a lot of groaning Stiles managed to get himself into a comfortable position on his bed. Derek stood beside the bed and laughed down at Stiles. Stiles grinned up at Derek.

“There it is,” Stiles said. “That smile I like so much. You need to smile more.”

“I smile when I’m around you,” Derek pointed out.  

Stiles nodded, a serious expression on his face. “Then you need to be around me more. I’d like that.”

“I’d like that too,” Derek admitted.  

Stiles was drifting off to sleep so Derek turned to leave.

“Stay,” Stiles said quietly. “I want you to stay.”

Derek didn’t know what to say to that. But it didn’t matter because Stiles was already asleep. Derek looked around and spotted a pen on Stiles’ desk. He jotted down a quick note and left it on the pillow beside Stiles’ head.

_Next time you tell me you like my smile and want me to stay over, do it sober._

_\- Derek_

The next day, around 2pm, Derek received a text message from Stiles.

[From Stiles]: **_im hungover but sober. i like your smile. want to come over?_**

Derek smiled to himself and typed out his reply.

[From Derek]: **_i was hoping you’d say that. ill be over soon._**

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
